


After the end

by diehardfan



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diehardfan/pseuds/diehardfan
Summary: It picks up after the last episode of season 1 except there is no coup and Allie is still the leader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you like

When the search party returned to the city it was after 8 at night so everyone decided that they will head home , sleep and Grizz will inform Allie about their findings and there will be a meeting tomorrow to tell everyone.

When Grizz made it to Allie’s house and he saw Allie and Will making tea and Helena,Luke and Gordie at the living room chating.

 “Grizz, you are back! Is everyone okay? “ Gordie saw him and came to give him a hug and help him with his duffel bag.

 “Yeah everyone is back okay” He said and smiled.

 “Grizz, did you find anything?” Allie came and hug him and everyone now was just waiting to hear the news.

 “Yeah, yeah ! We found a flat land , and we found turkeys!! Also we found a river with fish.”

 Everyone cheered and clapped him in the back , congratulating him and giving him hugs.

 “Oh my god.We might make it” Allie said with tears in her eyes.

“We will !” Gordie said. “ Dude, you must be hungry, come” He said and everyone followed in the living room and sat down. Then Gordie handed him a plate with a sandwich on it and he happily ate it with the tea Allie made him. Helena started telling him what was happening while the search party was gone and everyone was pitching in .

 “Oh my god . We didn’t told you the biggest news!” Allie said excited.

 “What?” Grizz asked .

 “Becca gave birth ! It’s a girl and they are calling her , Eden! “

 The news were a shock to Grizz , even though he knew Becca was about to give birth . He couldn’t help it his eyes teared up and he coughed to shake it off.

 “Oh , I’m happy for them.” He said trying not to look in their eyes , and he stood up quickly. “ I am tired, I should probably go home get some rest. Goodnight. “ He said super fast while shaking a little bit his head and walked straight to the door picking up his back.

 “Hey hey man , you alright?” Luke stopped him right outside the door .

 “Yeah , just exhausted” Grizz said but still kept his gaze down.

 "You don’t look very okay , maybe I should walk with you home, or you could stay here , I’m sure Allie won’t mind.”

 “No , man I’m okay . Thanks though “ Then he got down the steps and started walking quickly home, while trying to stop crying.

 It was a fifteen minute walk but by the time he was in his home, the tears didn’t stop . He got inside the shower , cleaned up himself and soon he was curled in a ball , under his duvet , hugging all the pillows close and waiting for his crying to lull him to sleep .

 

  * the next day -



 

When Allie woke up , she texted everyone from the Search party and the Guard , plus Helena and Kelly to come at her house for a meeting. Later on she texted everyone and told them that there is going to be a town meeting at the church at 5 in the afternoon.

 In an hour everyone was at Allie’s place drinking coffee while waiting. The last ones to come was Helena and Luke but there were still missing one. Grizz.

 “Did anyone talked with Grizz? “ Allie asked.

 “Not since last night.” Luke responded. “He does sleep in sometimes and I’m guessing after the trip he is exhausted. “

 “Yeah , he didn’t really sleep that well the whole week . We can fill in whatever you want to know “ Gwen said.

 “Alright then” Allie said and started the meeting.

 Meanwhile Grizz was at home , contemplating whether to text Sam congratulations or not. He knew he should be at Allie’s but he couldn’t face anyone and especially Becca and Sam so he ought to stay at home all day today and hopefully tomorrow.

 He needed to process things his own way , to cry without anyone seeing him , he just wanted to stay in bed all day and just well up in his emotions.

 While the meeting was taking place , Sam and Becca walked inside holding little Eden with them.

“Hey guys, sorry are we interrupting?” Becca asked .

 “No, not at all . The search party came back and they found land and a lake . They found turkeys as well , can you believe? “ Allie said and stood up to hold Eden.

 Sam scanned the room quickly but he couldn’t see Grizz. He quickly signed “ Where is Grizz? “ . No one was paying attention to him so he touched Becca and signed again and she turned to everyone.  
  
“Where is Grizz? “ she spoke while signing so Sam would be included.

 “Oh , he is at home sleeping “ Luke said and Becca signed his responds. Sam let himself relaxing , having been worried about Grizz. Becca shot him a questionable look but he didn’t comment on it and went to the kitchen to make a tea. He was exhausted.

 He was zoned out , watching out the window, thinking about Grizz when someone touched his arm and he flinched. It was Becca.

 “So I asked Luke and the guys if anyone knows how to build a crib because you might need help and Luke volunteered and he said he would bring Grizz with him later at my place. “  Becca signed but Sam started shaking his head.

“ No , I told you I could make it , you didn’t have to ask them . Go tell them I have it covered.” Sam signed and Becca noticed he was upset.

 “Why , you will need the help.” Becca signed but Sam was already signing no . “Fine !  “ She signed and left the kitchen .

 

After the meeting everyone was clearing out , and Luke with Helena where almost by their place when he got a text from Grizz saying he won’t make it to the meeting .

 “Hey , baby , why don’t you go home and I will meet you later?” Luke asked and kissed Helena.   
  
“Why?Where are you going?” She asked .

 “Grizz texted me , he won’t be coming to the meeting. Yesterday he kind of left hastily and now this , I thought I would swing by his place see how he is”

 “Oh, okay. Yeah , tell him hi and bring him to the meeting. I’m sure everyone would love to congratulate him.” Helena said and kissed Luke and walked home.

 Luke went to Grizz and he got inside , the door was unlocked. It was very quiet , he checked the kitchen , the living room, nothing. So he went upstairs to his room and found Grizz curled in his bed staring out the window.

 “Grizz? You okay man? “ Luke asked and walked closer. Grizz jumped and almost fell of the bed.

 “Jeeez. Luke , what the fuck . Knock next time “ He said and curled deeper in his duvet.

 “I’m sorry , I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you . I thought you would have heard me.” Luke said and went and sat on Grizz desk chair facing him . He saw that Grizz’s eyes were red and his nose as well. Like he was having a cold or he was crying.

 “What do you want?” Grizz asked not looking at him .

 “Came to see how you are”

“I’m okay “

 “Are you? Did you catch a virus or something? the flu? “

 “Yes, yes I’m sick. “ He didn’t sound very convincing.

 “Do you want me to call Helena and make you a soup or something? “

 “No, i’m fine , but I don’t feel like going to the meeting. Tell Allie I’m sorry .”

 “You sure? I can stay with you keep you company. “ Luke said but Grizz shook his head.   
  
“Not necessary , I will just nap. “

 “Well good thing at least , Becca won’t need us after all . So you can nap all day. “ That made Grizz sit up and look Luke in the eye.

 “Becca? What did she wanted? “

 “She asked if we could build a crib , and I told her you are good at building things so I said sure but then she told me it’s okay , Sam’s got it covered. “ Luke shrugged .

 “Oh wow, okay” Grizz said and his eyes teared up . He laid down again , Luke almost couldn’t see his face.

 “Are you okay, bro? You are acting weird? “ Luke stood up and walked closer to the bed so he could see his face.

 “I’m just great. Now please go” He said and covered his face with a pillow. Was he crying?

 “Alright, but if you need anything just call me whenever okay? “

 “Sure” Grizz weakly responded and Luke walked out questioning Grizz’s behavior .


	2. Chapter 2

Sam attended the town meeting ,while Becca was at home with Eden. He tried to find Grizz in the crowd but he couldn't and the moment everyone from the search party got up to explain what they found , Grizz wasn’t up with them .

After the meeting was over he made his way to Grizz’s house. He couldn’t wait to see him , to try and start things over again ,  he did told him that they will see each other soon , so that’s a plus. It gives hope to Sam that he will understand the situation and by time things will get better . He saw his house and like he knew the door was unlocked so he walked inside. He checked the living room , the bedrooms upstairs , but when he went to the kitchen he saw from the window Grizz snuggled inside a blanket sitting in a lounge chair by his garden and a trash can by his side full of empty beer cans.

“Grizz? “ He asked and stood in front of him. He was wearing his sunglasses and his hair was messy falling around his face .

“Why didn’t you come to the town meeting? “ Sam asked and signed at the same time.

“Didn’t feel like it.”

“Are you alright? “ Sam asked and tried to come closer but Grizz flinched.

“Congratulations. You are now officially a dad!” He said and after took his last swing from the beer,he threw it in the trash can and reached down to take another one ,but Sam was not having it and took it from his hand.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked worried.

“What do you want from me? To build you the fucking crib ?” Grizz shouted and he took his glasses off so he could see Sam clearly.

“Grizz, no ,don’t be like this “

“How am I, Sam ? Huh? Want me to apologize for being hurt? I’m fucking sorry !”  Now he stood up and then turned around and walked back inside.

“I told you , we can make this work “ Sam said and set the beer by the counter while watching Grizz take out the freezer a vodka bottle . “Grizz, please”

“No Sam . I can’t do this . You are a dad !! I can’t hide and I cannot be that person .” He was now fully crying trying to pour a drink .

Sam walked closer to him and took the bottle , while trying to make Grizz look at him than the floor. When they locked eyes , Sam wiped some of his tears and then kissed him .

“This isn’t gonna help “ Sam whispered and pushed away the drink . Grizz shook his head and stood away from Sam.

“Sam , please just go. I can’t deal with this right now. I just wanna be alone.”

“Alright, but I will come by tomorrow” Sam said but Grizz shook his head.

“No Sam , no”

Sam didn’t respond and he just walked out the house, closing the door behind him . By the front lawn there was Helena and Luke holding a pot . He walked to them and Helena sign hello .

“Hey man, what are you doing here ? “ Luke said , Sam did read his lips but he didn’t want to say so he just shook his head.

“He is a bit drunk . Take care of him , please “ He told them and left them there standing confused.

Both of them worried they walked faster inside the house and saw Grizz holding a vodka bottle with tears in his eyes trying to go by the back to his garden .

“Grizz, what ? “ Luke asked and they walked to the kitchen , Helena putting the pot at the stove .

“What are you guys doing here?” Grizz asked trying to wipe his tears with his hoodie sleeve but he couldn’t really cover up , it was too late.

“Why are you crying? “ Luke asked and pointed to him and Helena coughed looking at him .

“Grizz, Luke told me you were sick so I made you chicken soup , want me to heat it up? “ Helena asked and walked closer to Grizz and slowly took the bottle out his hand. He tried to put up a fight but he thought it wouldn’t do any good.

“Thanks, but I’m not hungry. “

“Did you ate anything ? “ Luke asked seeing outside the trash can full of beer cans . Grizz didn’t say anything he just shook his head .

“Okay so why don’t you go upstairs lay down and I will bring you a plate ? I won’t take a no for an answer. “ Helena said and started up the stove . Grizz just nodded and walked upstairs to his room and just laid in his bed covering himself in his duvet.

“You do know he is not sick right?” Luke asked Helena and she scoffed.

“I got that but he still needs food. Go talk to him , ask him what’s wrong.” Helena said while looking around for a plate.

“Me? “

“Yes , you ! You are his best friend! “ 

“But , I’m not good with these things! You go” Luke protested .

“You are better than you think. Now go “ She commanded and he just went upstairs and again saw Grizz hiding away and he just sat at the end of the bed .

“Will you tell me what’s wrong? “ Luke asked quietly . Grizz looked him in the eye and shook his head.

“Why not? I’m your best friend “ While Luke said that he saw Grizz’s eyes well up more. “ Hey , hey , no . Don’t cry. I just want to make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this “

“You won’t care when I tell you . You will hate me” Grizz said and looked at the ceiling instead of Luke.

“That will never happen.”Luke said and nudged Grizz’s foot.

“I’m gay”

“Okay , that’s .. um , that’s cool. “ Luke said and nodded for some reason . After a couple of minutes of silence between them , Luke took it all in and he shook his head .

“I would never hate you for that Grizz, I love you , you know that right? This does not change a thing” Luke was looking at Grizz but he had his hands in front of his face , hiding away. “You know , if you think about it , I kind of suspected at elementary school but you didn’t say anything so I just kinda forgot. “ Luke commented and Grizz looked at him finally .

“No , you didn’t! “

“Yes, I did. Whenever we used to hang out at your house , you would take me outside and show me your dance moves with the shoes with the heel. What is called !? “

“Tap dancing . Do you really remember that? “ Grizz asked surprised and now he sat up , hugging his legs near his chest.

“Of course, dude. You were good at it , until one day you just stopped. “

“Well , my mum . She found out early and she signed me up for football. “ Grizz shrugged even though it hurt him.

“I’m sorry man. “ Luke said but Grizz just shook his head . It was any of Luke’s fault . “Please tell me you aren’t drinking yourself under just because of that. “

“No, it’s just Sam”

“Sam? The Sam? The one who left here before we came ? Are you guys together? What did he do ?” Luke asked surprised but then he took a serious tone. No one hurts Grizz.  

Grizz didn’t say anything but Luke suddenly got a whiplash.

“Sam’s a dad ! How does this work? Did you know? Is he bi ? “  Luke asked again and Grizz tried to control his tears.

“We got together at thanksgiving , we spend the whole day together ,we talked , we .. well we were sleeping when he got a bunch of texts from Becca. It was the night everyone got sick so I went to the hospital later as well to see if everyone’s okay . “ Grizz said and Luke kept watching him, nodding along to the story.

“I found out that night that Becca was pregnant and that Sam’s the dad. He told me Becca knows he’s gay and that it was a one time thing but he couldn’t upset Becca at the time because of the baby.After that it was the trip but we left things off a bit open , we said that we would talk , and he told me he cares about me.” Grizz took a big breath , trying not to let the tears fall .

“But when I found out last night that Becca gave birth , I freaked out . He came by , and we kind of fought. I told him I can’t be with him . Am I in the wrong? Because I don’t know what to do !” Grizz turned to Luke who just kind of shrugged.

“Do you want to be with him?” Luke simply asked and Grizz nodded.

“Then you will work things out I’m sure. “

“I can’t Luke. There is a baby in the picture. A baby that needs his dad! I can’t be the other woman or whatever “

“Yeah, but he told you they are not together.I'm sure if you guys talk things out you will be alright.”

"He might be lying , he just wants to have the best of both worlds.“

"Sam doesn't look like the kind of guy who would do that. " 

"Are you seriously defending him right now?" 

“No , no . How about we forget all this for now and go downstairs and eat? “ Luke said and offered his hand to Grizz.

“Fine” Grizz said and took Luke’s hand.

He still felt awful about the whole Sam , baby thing but at least he confessed to his best friend ,who is supportive of him , and actually wants to help him . He won’t have to hide anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The Guard and everyone in their group was at Allie’s , sitting around the kitchen island drinking tea and discussing their thoughts about the new land they found. Everyone was contend, happy that they found land and that there is hope in this place, but Grizz felt uneasy . Sam was also there , thankfully without Becca and the baby , but he couldn’t look him in the eye . Luke kept looking at him and he noticed that he was also watching Sam , watching me but he didn’t say anything. 

“So what’s the plan?” Gordie asked.

“Well i do have some ideas. I can make a small farm for the turkeys and build a barn because it will start to snow. I’m guessing we are keeping the turkeys right? We aren’t gonna eat them.” Grizz said but kept his gaze at Allie. 

“You’re asking me? I know nothing about farming or turkeys.” Allie pointed out. “Does anyone?”

“I know they lay eggs. But I can look at the library for some books.” Sam spoke up while signing because Becca was not there. He was hoping that Grizz would look at him but he kept his head down.

“Yeah,do that!” Allie said and smiled at him .

“What about the pond you found?” Gordie asked and Grizz looked towards him and in the way he glanced at Sam who was sitting next to him and his breath hitched. He looked tired , he probably hasn’t been sleeping well .

“Ah, there are plenty of fish , but I really don’t know either if we can just fish , we might have to explore more the pond and see what kind of fish there are so we won’t run out of those as well , but most importantly I know ways to collect clean water so that’s a positive. We won’t run out of water.”

“That’s great news!” Luke said excitedly trying to cheer up everyone.

“Gwen and I were thinking about about going back , stay there couple of days the week , maybe rotate , so someone is always there looking after the animals and I can start planting some vegetables.”

“Gwen?” Clark asked standing up. “Why you and Gwen?”

“She told me she wants to go back, she wants to help.” Grizz said calmly . Sam couldn’t really read Clark’s lips very well but he touched Gordie and he started signing what was happening the best he could.

“Why would Gwen wanna help at a farm? She doesn’t know anything about farming.”

“I’m gonna show her. Mickey also said he won’t mind going back.”

“Are you and Gwen fucking?” Clark asked and tried to get around the table closer to Grizz. Luke quickly stood up trying to stop him .

“No ! The fuck Clark “ Grizz shouted but remained in his seat. 

“How long,huh? Behind my back ? I know she used to like you! “ Clark shouted.

“She told me you guys are not together anymore but nevertheless I never did something with Gwen!”

Luke wasn’t really paying attention to Clark and just right when Grizz said that , Clark punched him right in the nose. Grizz fell back off the chair holding his bloody nose while everyone just kinda stood there shocked.Luke went to Grizz to help him get up and took him straight to the bathroom while Jason pushed Clark outside. Sam found the first aid kit and took some tissues from the kitchen and went after Luke and Grizz while shaking his head.

When he went inside he saw Grizz looking his nose in the mirror , his t-shirt dirty and Luke just standing there. Sam signed ‘ sit ‘ , and he knew that Grizz knew that so he just shook his head.

“Just sit down” Sam said firmly and closed the toilet seat and set the tissues and kit down the sink. Grizz didn’t fight this time and Sam took his chin and tilted his head up so he could see his nose better and started cleaning the blood away.

When he cleaned the most blood he signed ‘ take off your shirt ‘ .  

“No, I’m fine.” Grizz said looking at Sam so he could read his lips. Then Sam turned and gave him some rolled up tissues to put in his nose to stop the bleeding and touched around it to make sure it’s not broken.

“It’s not broken” Sam said out loud .

“I could have told you that”

“Dude, don’t be like that. He cares about you” Luke said looking at Sam ,knowing he couldn’t read his lips because he was looking at Grizz.

“Don’t, alright?” He snapped at Luke and at that Sam turned towards Luke but he didn’t say anything. Grizz stood up to leave but Sam took his hand and pushed him back down to sit.

“We need to talk “ Sam said and looked back at Luke . Luke got the message , nodded and left , closing the door behind him.

“What was all that about?” Sam asked.

“Nothing to worry about.”

“Look I know things are complicated but you drinking and now getting punched? That’s not okay, Grizz” Sam said .

“Don’t act like you know me. Cause you don’t. As I don’t really know you.”  Grizz said his eyes tearing up . Sam took some of Grizz’s hair and pushed them out of his face and gather some of the back ones and snapped his fingers so Grizz would give him the hair band. He tried to make a half bun , like Grizz but it was crooked . It was decent enough and it did hold his hair back so he left it like that. He then bend down and kissed Grizz and surprisingly enough he kissed back . When he pulled back Grizz stood up and away from him shaking his head.

“I told you I can’t do this” Grizz said .

“Why not?” Sam signed.

“Cause of your baby and Becca! When you tell her , then we will talk “ Grizz said and then exited the bathroom. He walked downstairs and everyone looked at him .

“I’m gonna go,  search around town for supplies to take with me. “ He said quickly and walked out before anyone had the chance to say anything. Luke run behind him and catched him on the steps.

“I’m coming with” He told him and Grizz nodded .

“What did you guys talked about?” Luke asked .

“Nothing”

“About Gwen .. “ Luke started but Grizz stopped walking looking at him like he was dumb. “ Okay ,okay, I’m sorry.” At that they started walking again.

“To be honest, she did tried to … uh ,you know but I told her I was gay. “

“What? Why didn’t you tell Clark then? “ Luke asked shocked.

“I wasn’t going to just say it right there in front of everyone. “ Grizz pointed out.

“Yeah but he punched you”

Grizz just shook his head not really commenting . It is what it is in the end.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Helena, Allie and Kelly were at Becca’s house having something like a girls night in but they were mostly fussing over baby Eden. 

“How is motherhood?” Helena asked Becca when they settled in the living room drinking tea now that Eden was asleep .

“It’s hard , of course but when I  look at her , it’s worth it you know?” Becca smiled, showing her excitement. She really was glowing.

“And Sam? How is he with her?” Kelly was the one to ask .

“He is really amazing with her. He really loves her and cares for her and my baby couldn’t have a better dad” She answered while she teared up. “He is just the best” Allie who sat next to Becca hugged he and ruffled her hair.

“I know it’s a cliche and maybe you don’t agree with marriage , but why don’t you guess get married? So that way Eden will get both of your last names “ Kelly pointed out , which that made Helena question something.

“What do you mean? Isn’t the dad who gives the name at the beginning at least ?”

“We ..we decided that she will take my last name. But no we aren’t getting married, we are not together like that.” Becca said and looked around not really being comfortable with the direction of their chat.

“You are not? “ Kelly asked shocked.

“Me and Sam are best friends , nothing more” She said and shrugged.

“Yeah but you are also parents” Helena said .

“Anyhow.. Where is Sam anyway?” Allie asked trying to change the mood.

“He had to do some things at the library. He told me he will be back later . “  Becca said and then Kelly started talking about everything that they are doing with Gordie at the hospital, trying to count their medicine and everything that they might need in the future .

But around 9 and a half , Eden started crying, woken up from her nap but Helena was quick to stand.

“I can get her” She said and Becca nodded saying thanks.

Helena didn’t really see which room they went Allie and Becca before when they put Eden to sleep so she just walked upstairs and started opening doors . She found the bathroom , a guest room with suitcases inside and a lot of clothes at the bed and the next one must have been her parents room and lastly Becca’s room. She walked inside and saw the crib and walked towards it and took Eden in her eyes. She was truly her mum’s daughter. She looked nothing like Sam.

That’s when she took in the room . The double bed was half of it made up and next to the bed there was another mattress and some pillows next to the crib. Does Sam sleep on the floor ? Why? 

She went downstairs and handed Eden to Kelly who wanted to hold her.

“Yeah I don’t think so too “ Allie said continuing their previous conversation.

“Don’t think what?” Helena asked wanting to be included.

“You weren’t there as well !! Did Luke told you?” Allie asked.

“Tell me what?” Helena asked.

“At the meeting , Clark punched Grizz because he thinks that Grizz and Gwen are sleeping together. But I don’t think that’s the case.”

“Is Grizz okay? “ She asked worried about her friend. Yesterday they had a really great time the three of them, like they used to talk before all of this happened and Grizz  came out to her and told her everything and now hearing this? She didn’t see neither Grizz or Luke today but he did text her that they will be at Grizz’s tonight.

“Yeah, Sam looked him over, he didn’t break his nose , but it will bruise .” Allie said.

“I do know that Gwen has a crush on Grizz but I don’t believe Grizz would sleep with his best friend ex.” Kelly  said giving her opinion.

“He wouldn’t” Helena stated.

“Did he asked about me?” Becca asked.

“Who?”

“Grizz, we talked before, at the hospital , the night everyone got sick but I haven’t heard from him yet. I was hoping he would stop by to see Eden. “

“Not to me, but I’m sure he will come around..” Allie assured her.

“He was sick yesterday , he didn’t want the baby to catch something” Helena said , making excuses for him . She didn’t judge though, she wouldn’t want to go see Luke’s baby with some other girl.

“Oh , okay . Yeah that’s for the best” Becca said and smiled. “It’s just that I wanted to ask you , Kelly , and Grizz if you would like to be Eden’s Godparents”

“Oh my God, are you serious? “ Kelly asked standing up and walking with Eden towards Becca .

“Yes,  you are the reason Eden is here and safe and I know Sam and Grizz are friends and I mean , who would be better to look after my baby? “ Becca teared up .

“Of course, Yes yes yes . “ Kelly said excitedly and hugged carefully Becca.

Helena was just sitting there trying to mask her shock . Grizz is going to be so hurt. This is getting out of hand.

It was a bit later that Helena got a text from Luke saying that he was on his way home. So Helena said goodnight to the girls and went home. It took her almost 7 minutes and saw that Luke was sitting there on the porch . 

“Hey baby “ He said and kissed her.

“Hey you” She smiled at him and they both went inside. Thankfully the kitchen was empty , and she make them both some tea.

“How’s Grizz?” She asked.

“Stubborn but better I guess? Sam came by his house , that’s why I left so early.” Luke said while taking the tea and walking back to the porch to sit down by the swing sofa.

“Did he?”

“Yeah , he wanted to check up on him, did you hear about the meeting? “

“Yeah , Allie told us.” Helena said and looked towards the quiet city. “You know when I was at Becca’s I noticed that Sam isn’t sleeping in the same bed as Becca.”

“Oh,yeah?”

“You know i’m not into gossiping, but Becca basically told us that her and Sam are nothing more than best friends. Which got me thinking. Eden’s last name is Gelb and not Elliot , and she looks nothing like Sam . Isn’t that weird? “

“Babies don’t always look like their parents but about the name that’s strange but I guess Sam doesn’t care about these things. So Sam is single. Why doesn’t Grizz want to talk with him then? I don’t understand. “ Luke said and hugged Helena closer.

“He had to find out by himself that Sam was having a baby. That’s tough and I wouldn’t want to talk to you either if I was in Grizz’s position. I think Grizz was so invested in Sam and their relationship - and I don’t blame him , no one would think that Sam and Becca were having a baby. It’s just heartbreaking because you know Grizz isn’t a vicious or unfair guy , he won’t be the reason things with Sam,Becca and the baby fall apart. He is too good to do that even if he is hurting. “ Helena said defending Grizz. 

“Yeah , I know but as it looks like Sam is single and he cares about Grizz.  He won’t make him choose between him and Becca and the baby! “ 

“How do you know? Becca told me he didn’t went to see the baby yet, and she is thinking of making him and Kelly the godparents. I mean , I know it’s a bit harsh , but I wouldn’t want to see your baby either so soon. I won’t say about the future but I do think Grizz needs time, something that Sam is not giving him . “

“So I shouldn’t have left right? I kinda pushed Grizz to talk to Sam . “

“If Grizz doesn’t want to talk he won’t talk . But don’t push him to talk to Sam, he is mature enough to know what’s best for him , no?”

“I know, but he can finally be happy. I mean , do you know any other gay or bi guy in here? He really likes Sam and I want to help them get together, that’s not so bad ,is it?”

“It is his decision to make. You can’t just tell him to be okay with his boyfriend’s baby . “

“Alright, I’ll text him to come tomorrow morning  for breakfast and later we will hit the woodshop to see what we can gather for him to take to the farm. He is really thinking about going there and staying you know ? I know it’s not far or anything, but he won’t be coming down for long. “

“He will be alright, he is Grizz “

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
